


All These Lights [joshler oneshot]

by heylaurita



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, cute smut (is it possible?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylaurita/pseuds/heylaurita
Summary: just smut.better: cute smut.warnings: you'll wanna squeeze Tyler and Josh.





	All These Lights [joshler oneshot]

[…]  
After spending almost half an hour "socializing", they returned to Tyler’s room. Tyler locked the door to prevent any of his siblings from opening the door while he and Josh were there.  
Tyler had a huge window in his room. He opened it and pushed back the curtains, letting the wind in. It was a bit cold and the snow was very weak. Tyler asked Josh to approach the window, and he went.

"Are you seeing all these lights?" He said as he pointed to the city. Josh nodded, saying yes. Tyler kept his gaze vacant, looking at all the lights on in the midnight darkness.

"This is Columbus, Josh. This is our hometown. We are just an insignificant point within it, but we can be something here, something that is remarkable, something..." He paused, searching for the words. “Something that makes the light point here. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes," said Josh. Tyler wanted to say that he and Josh being from a small town compared to the rest of the country wouldn’t stop them from being people the whole world knew about. The eyes of the world, the "light," would point there. Their city would be evidenced, more people would know Columbus because of them. Tyler could do that. Josh was not so sure about himself.

"There's no light here, Josh. The sun rises daily for us, but it doesn’t illuminate us in fact. We are forgotten. I love my city, but it's in the dark. "

"When you're famous," Josh said, looking up at him. Tyler was still staring out the window. "Many people will know your name. They will know our city, because of you. You’ll bring the light here. "

"Do you think I can do it, Joshie?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm absolutely sure."

"What if it's both of us?" Tyler proposed. Josh's heart missed a beat.

"Both of us?" Repeated the blue-haired boy, without believing.

"Yes! We both together!” He looked very excited.

"But I can’t sing or play anything," Josh said. "I am useless."

"You're not useless, Josh," he replied, and looked at the window. "You can do anything, you know? Anyone from anywhere can do anything. You are something, yes. You're something to me and it's going to be something for the world, from now on. You're the one who decides what you want to be."

Josh made sure he felt the urge to cry, but it was in vain. When he realized, his tears were already coming down and he could not contain them. When Tyler looked back at Josh and saw that he was crying, he hugged his friend.

"I promise I'll try, Ty," Josh said, but he realized he was not talking to Tyler. It was for himself.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as Josh walked away from him. "Did I said something wrong?"

"No, Tyler, don’t even think about it," Josh replied. "It's just that nobody ever said that to me. I've never felt so inspired to do something like now. "

"That's good," he said. "I'll help you with whatever it is. Even if I have no idea how to do it, but I'll help you, at least support you. "

After a quiet time, Josh asked,

"You promise?"

"I promise," was the answer.

They were very close, and there, in Tyler's room, it was just Josh, Tyler, and the light snow at dawn. Under the fluorescent light of the room, Tyler looked a little younger, and Josh couldn’t help noticing that he looked more handsome. He appraised and appreciated every little detail of his friend's face. That cute nose that Jenna could even envy, and for which Josh had a crush. The eyes that greeted Josh every day and shone with his presence. The lips Josh had once dreamed about were now very close to his.

Hesitantly, he moved closer to Tyler, staying less than half a foot away from his friend's face. It was so cold that their breaths made smokes and they mingled. Josh was not sure what he was doing. His heart was pounding so hard and he thought Tyler could hear its thump in his chest.

Josh wanted to, he really wanted to do whatever his body and heart asked for at that moment. Was it wrong? Most of the time, in Josh's head, it was, but at that time it seemed to be the rightest thing in the world.

They were still at that distance when Tyler closed his eyes and cleared the space between their mouths. Josh's heart flashed, making the boy startle, but he didn’t take Tyler away to him. He just didn’t know what to do. And even if that kiss was the quietest and most uncertain thing in the world, it felt like he was coming down a roller coaster at 60 miles per hour.

Josh thought of a million things during the five seconds of the kiss. He remembered even the Physics class he had had a few days ago. It had not been necessary for him to get on a plane to feel the gravity either crushing him, or making him float.

When the boys stopped the kiss, they couldn’t do anything but blush and smile at each other. Josh had not moved much since it had all started. There was too much information to process, lots of new things to learn, and he could hardly believe he'd just kissed Tyler.

"Did you like it?" Tyler's voice sounded hesitant. He was unsure and, despite seeing his friend smile at him, he still had his insecurities.

"I..." Josh didn’t know what to say. He didn’t find the right words to explain what he felt and how good those sensations were. Instead of speaking, he put a hand on Tyler's neck and pulled him lightly to his, kissing his mouth again.

Tyler risked putting a hand on Josh's shoulder, giving a little more certainty to what they were doing. The kiss was still calm, the two were still testing things. Tyler could record how soft Josh's mouth was and how smooth his movements were and brought him an immense peace.  
Josh lost his breath. Tyler took his breath somehow, but this time it had been almost desperate. Tyler took the break to close the window. When Josh got his breath again, he found Tyler smiling at him.

Gently, Tyler put his hands on Josh's waist and pulled him into a hug. Josh closed his eyes and let himself go. It felt like Tyler was walking, but Josh didn’t want to know where. He would go anywhere with Tyler.

Tyler released Josh and kissed him once more, still calm. They knew, with more certainty, what they had to do. For Josh, it still seemed like a dream he didn’t want to wake up. Tyler's thin arms were perfect for holding him in his embrace, and every time Josh felt his friend's hands run down his waist, he shivered almost insanely.

Josh's heels hit something and he fell into a sitting position. It was Tyler's bed, as far as Josh could imagine. He opened his eyes when Tyler cut off the kiss and found him there, looking at him. It seemed that Tyler didn’t know what to do, but something behind his gaze knew exactly what would happen in the next few minutes.

"Can I ...?" Tyler asked, blushing. Josh did not quite understand what Tyler was asking for, but when he approached, taking off their shoes and placing himself on Josh's lap, not quite sure how to proceed, Josh understood.

Tyler’s answer was Josh holding his waist and kissing his lips.

That was very good, Josh thought. Why had they waited so long for that? Why had not he kissed Tyler on his birthday? Better, why had not he kissed Tyler as soon as they met? Where had this wonder called "Tyler's kisses" been hidden all this time?

The answer was sitting on his lap, kissing his mouth.

Josh wanted to do something else, and he didn’t quite understand why. Stopping the kiss, he kissed the skin on Tyler's neck lightly, and he shivered.

"Do you like this?" Josh asked. Tyler groaned in response. He still shivered. Josh felt a strange, but warm, sensation as he heard Tyler moaning. He kissed his friend's neck to hear it again, and he smiled as he saw Tyler tossing his head sideways, freeing Josh to kiss him as much as he wanted.

"Josh... I..." Tyler was panting. Josh had lingered a long time in a few kisses, and some went so far as to turn the skin red on some spots. He really didn’t want to leave it, but those marks made Josh a little contented, somehow. It was as if they branded Tyler as "his own."

"Ty, are you okay?" Josh asked, worried. Tyler was holding one of his shoulders, still sitting on his lap. Their gazes met, and time seemed to freeze when that happened.

"Sure. It's... "Tyler could not explain. He didn’t know if it was too early for ‘that’ yet, but he wanted it too. When would they have another chance to be alone like that? They had all night. It could take as long as it could take. It was just him and Josh there, that's all.

Tyler made Josh lay down slowly, so he placed one of his hands under Josh's shirt, feeling the warmth of his friend's palm with his palm. The blue-haired boy became static, not knowing what to do. At every touch, he shivered hard, but he had no idea how to proceed. He had an idea of what Tyler wanted to do, but he was not sure about it.

When he least noticed, Tyler was taking off his hoodie. Josh had seen Tyler shirtless before, at the tree house. Only now, properly lightened, he was so handsome in Josh's eyes that he blushed.  
Tyler's hands took off Josh's shirt too, slowly. Josh just let himself go. The moment was something that could only have come out of a dream, and Josh still could not believe it.

He could never imagine that Tyler liked him in the same way, and now they were lying on the same bed, shirtless and... Kissing.

The kisses after Tyler had taken off their shirts seemed to last for hours. It had seemed much more real; They could feel who they really were, and Tyler's hands kept scrutinizing every inch of Josh's exposed skin.

Josh wanted more, all of a sudden. Tyler was still sitting on his lap, and Josh was lying down. He had no idea if his friend would allow it, but when he realized it, his hand was already below the line of Tyler's navel. Tyler stopped kissing Josh when he felt the touch there, and looked at Josh. The blue-haired boy was petrified.

"I... I don’t ..." Josh took his hand out of it quickly, but Tyler didn’t panic. Instead of fighting with his friend or stopping it all, as Josh thought was going to happen, he'd only managed to get Josh to stand on top of him, shifting their position. After that, he took Josh's hand and slowly placed it to where it was before.

"I-I want to, Josh," Tyler felt his voice fail, but he was sure of what he wanted.

"What?" Josh asked. His hand still lay there on the edge of Tyler's jeans. Just three inches down was enough to get there.

"You know," Tyler said. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked again. Tyler's eyes were frightened, but something in his voice made Josh know that Tyler was very sure of what he wanted tonight.

"I guess that's what I want most in life," Tyler replied with a smile.

"That's not, I guess."

"But what if, Josh? What if it is? "

"I..."

"Please, Joshie. I will not regret it later. Make me feel like the most awesome person in the world. "

Josh could not contain his smile as he heard Tyler say those words. He kissed the boy beneath him with all the calmness and passion of the world, and slowly unbuttoned his jeans.

Eyes closed, using his hands to take off Tyler's pants, he felt the pair of cold hands belonging to Tyler grope over to the same part that Josh explored in Tyler. They had to stop the kiss to get the missing piece to be almost naked, and Josh felt a little scared to touch his friend, even over his underwear.

Tyler let out a small moan at the touch. Josh found it odd to see that Tyler was horny.

But that's okay, Josh thought. So was he.

Tyler's hand covered Josh’s, and slowly Josh made a few movements over the fabric. Tyler moaned and bit his lip, holding back a little. Josh felt something else would happen - and why wouldn’t it?

"Josh... Oh Gosh," Tyler moaned. He closed his eyes, taking every second of every different sensation that the movements of Josh's hand brought his. It was much better than when he did it himself.

A loud moan escaped from Tyler when his friend took off his underwear and put his hand there. Josh noticed that the skin was warm and tense. He didn’t know what to do. What would do? He turned his head sideways to look better. It was kind average, something common among fifteen-year-olds. Instead of doing something with Tyler, he took off his own underwear and took Tyler's hand there.

Tyler bit his lip. He was not sure what to do. He was just an inexperienced boy, just like Josh, but he knew (kind of) some things. Except that, at that moment, everything he thought he knew disappeared from his mind. Then he just followed his instincts and moved his hand, slowly, up and down, making Josh groan, and then kissed him.

They stayed there for minutes, but it seemed like hours. The two of them let out a few moans that, if they were not kissing, would be too loud. Tyler stopped kissing Josh suddenly. His hand was clingy to something, but Josh had not gotten there yet. He still didn’t quite understand how those things worked, but with Josh he would find out.

"Joshie, you... I..." Tyler began. Josh brought his free hand to the boy's face, caressing his cheek.

"Yes?"

"I .. I want to. Please."

Josh, for a second, wondered what Tyler was talking about, but soon understood. He nodded to confirm.

They didn’t go ahead immediately. They soon encountered an immense doubt. If they were a boy and a girl, each one would know by nature what they would have to do. But they were two inexperienced boys, and they didn’t know how to go on.

"Well... Someone has to be on top, right?" Josh blushed, suddenly feeling shy. His hand still wrapped around Tyler's dick.  
Tyler bit his lip, seeming to think.  
"You tops."

"Me? But, Tyler..."

"I can be bottom." Tyler caught Josh's chin and stared into his eyes.

"But it will hurt, Ty."

"I know," Tyler grinned. Josh was very worried.

"What if I hurt you?"

"You're not going to hurt me. I know it's going to hurt, but I'll like it. Don’t worry, ok?"

Josh was slow to agree.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?" Josh kissed Tyler's forehead, then kissed his mouth again, and touched his dick slowly into Tyler. The brown-haired boy nodded to confirm, and closed his eyes.

"J-Josh," Tyler said, before Josh proceeded.

"Hm?"

Tyler took one of Josh's hands and wrapped his fingers around Josh’s.

"Hold my hand, please," Tyler's voice was fragile and uncertain. Josh smiled and gripped his friend's hand gently but firmly at the same time.

Tyler held his breath, waiting for the little pain. Josh looked into Tyler's eyes, waiting for a signal that he could go, so he slowly stepped into Tyler.

Tyler squeezed Josh's hand tightly. He pulled the air out quickly as Josh stepped into it, and though it hurt, he didn’t want to give up.

"Josh ..." Tyler called his friend. Josh still had eye contact with Tyler all the time. Tyler's voice betrayed despair, though that was not quite what he felt.

"Is it hurting?" Josh asked at once. Tyler nodded slightly to say yes.

"That’s ok," Tyler whispered. "Keep going."

Josh pushed some more. Tyler felt mixed pleasure and pain, more pain than pleasure, but Tyler knew it would hurt a lot at first. How could he get used to it if he never did? He would never be able to feel pleasure if he did not feel the pain first.

The blue-haired boy was desperate when he saw a small tear fall from one of Tyler's eyes.

"Tyler, am I hurting you?" Josh asked, distressed. He had already put all of his lenght inside Tyler.

"Of course you’re not, silly. It's just... It hurts.”

"I'll stop," Josh said, worried.

"Don’t stop, Josh, please!" Tyler almost begged. It was hurting, but it was Josh there with him, and every second of pain would be worth it. "It will pass."

"Ty..." Josh whispered, kissing Tyler. "I just don’t want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me," Tyler gripped Josh's hand. "This pain is part of it."

"I know, but ... I worry about you."

Tyler smiled at that.

"You don’t have to worry about me, not now. Just... Come back to what you were doing."

Josh was still hesitant when he returned to his movements. He was starting to take it and put it all on Tyler, and he did everything well slowly, hoping not to make the friend feel more pain. Tyler, however, seemed better already. It still hurt and it sure would hurt for a day or two, but it was paying off. He would never regret what he was doing with Josh.  
Josh's movements were calm, and whenever he could he kissed Tyler, stifling some of their moans. Josh also kissed Tyler's neck, trying to distract him from the pain his friend felt. The marks, once red, were beginning to darken. Tyler would have trouble with them, and probably his parents would ask what girl was responsible for those marks.

"Tyler... I..." Josh's breath slowed and became shallower. Tyler was on the verge of ecstasy as well, and he barely heard what his friend had said.

"Joshie... Ah..."

"I think I-I'm... Almost..."

Too late. When Josh had put everything into Tyler, he felt Josh filling him with something warm. Josh pulled his dick from inside his friend, and soon Tyler felt the liquid trickle down from him slowly, down his thighs. They ended up dirtying everything, but that was not the time to worry about filth.  
Tyler let his body relax in the bed while he also finished letting everything come out of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Josh lying next to him, smiling sheepishly at him.

Tyler smiled back and took his hand.

"Are you fine?" Josh asked in a low, almost whispered tone.

In response, Tyler kissed him, sticking his body to Josh's. His hands flew to Josh's neck, and now Tyler seemed to kiss him more surely than ever. Josh smiled between the kiss and Tyler loved it.

"I'm much more than fine," was Josh's response. "I-I love you, Jishwa."

Josh smiled and kissed Tyler again.

"I love you too, Tyler."


End file.
